Sensors and actuators in an aircraft are used to detect physical measuring variables and to control systems or functions of functional elements. Based on detected measuring variables, conclusions can be drawn about the state of an aircraft system component or of the environment and exterior or interior of the aircraft. These sensors are hooked up to a power supply and evaluator by means of corresponding electrical lines. In light of weight restrictions in aircraft construction along with the complexity of necessary electrical cabling for a sensor network, sensors may be used only very sparingly, and just in places where essential.
In an aircraft, components, systems, and functions are usually analysed on fault resistance. Fault resistance analysis means that the effect or impact of a fault of one element on neighbouring elements or on higher level systems is analysed and assessed on a scale of criticality.
DE 10 2009 009 189 A1 describes sensors and a sensor network for an aircraft. The sensors are configured for wireless transmission of data to the sensor network.
DE 10 2011 114 957 A1 describes a wireless network for controlling an oxygen system in an aircraft.